Trilogia Existence: Celos
by yupemili
Summary: Vencieron el designo de su destino, y se enamoro de la propia Muerte, lograron vencer una maldicion Vudú... Pero ahora deberan luchar contra el alma gemela de Bella para poder estar juntos... ¿Podra Damon enamorar a Bella de nuevo?
1. Chapter 1

_**Sinopsis **_

¿Otra vez?

Cuando Isabella Swan resultó ser digna de la devoción de La Muerte, a él se le dio la oportunidad de quedarse con ella.

Pero a Damon nunca le prometieron que Bella se quedaría con él.

Cuando un alma es creada, también lo es su pareja. En cada vida estás almas se encuentran.

Completan el destino del otro. Es hora de que el alma de Bella elija si de verdad quiere una eternidad al lado de La Muerte, o si quiere al compañero creado sólo para ella.

Damon no creía que fuera a tener que preocuparse por su elección.

Sabía que su corazón le pertenecía. Hasta que descubrió de que cada beso, cada caricia, cada momento de su tiempo juntos sería borrado de sus recuerdos. Tendría que ganar su corazón de nuevo y demostrarle a su alma que él es a quién pertenece.

Si tan sólo el compañero de su alma no estuviera allí parado en su camino

Existence #3

_**Y que les parece… a mi me encanta este libro… muchas cosas suceden con Rose, Damon y Bella y no olvidemos al macho de Klaus **_


	2. Chapter 2

Prologo

El alma ha sido marcada desde su nacimiento. No estaba destinada a vivir esta vida. La Deidad.

Vuela lejos, por favor. Mantente fuera de mi habitación. ¡Podría haber estado desnuda! Bella (Existence)

El alma no ha sido designada una sola vez, sino dos veces. La Deidad.

Un alma vino a mi casa. Me tocó y me habló. Las almas nunca hablaban conmigo, antes de ti. Bella (Existence)

Si estás determinado a que esta alma permanezca a tu lado, entonces una decisión debe ser tomada. La Deidad.

No puedes asustarme y no estoy huyendo. Bella (Existence)

Sabes que cada alma tiene un compañero. Si su alma ha de existir por toda la eternidad, entonces debe elegirte por encima del compañero creado como su otra mitad. La Deidad.

Este es el regalo más preciado y perfecto que alguien ha recibido nunca. Me devolviste un recuerdo que amaré por siempre. Bella (Predestined)

El alma ha visto demasiado. Ella sabe más de lo que un alma debería saber. No puede conservar sus recuerdos. La elección será injusta si lo hace. La Deidad.

Lo estoy guardando para mi ardiente novio. Bella (Predestined)

Cada momento que ha pasado contigo será borrado de sus recuerdos. No recordará su encuentro con La Muerte, ni a ti rompiendo las reglas para salvarla. No recordará luchar por ti. No recordará la maldición que sufrió mientras estaba bajo el hechizo del espíritu vudú. Todo será borrado.

Si la quieres, Damon, entonces tienes que ganar su corazón sobre el alma creada para ser su compañero. Sólo entonces será posible que puedas tenerla para siempre.

Ella debe pasar esta prueba. La Deidad.

Confía en mí, Damon Salvatore, sólo tengo ojos para ti. Nadie se te acerca siquiera. Bella (Predestined)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bella **_

Elena estacionó su nuevo y deslumbrante Land Rover plateado en un lugar vacío del estacionamiento frente a Jemison Hall, nuestro hogar durante los próximos nueve

meses.

-¿Puedes creer que estamos aquí? murmuró Elena con asombro mientras contemplábamos el edificio de ladrillo histórico en frente de nosotras.

Mi mamá era una alumna de la Universidad Boone. Boone era una pequeña universidad privada en Weston, Tennessee. Cuando Elena y yo fuimos aceptadas aquí, pensé que éste era el lugar donde yo estaba destinada a estar. Ir a una universidad estatal más grande me aterraba.

Me gustaba más la sensación íntima y pequeña en este lugar.

-Aún estoy tratando de creerme que estamos en la universidad le respondí mientras abría la puerta del auto.

-Lo sé, ¿verdad?

Las dos salimos de la camioneta y nos dirigimos al compartimiento trasero de carga para empezar a descargar nuestras cajas. Mi madre no pudo venir con nosotras porque tenía que asistir a una conferencia de escritores en Chicago. Elena y yo acordamos que era una mala idea tener a sus padres con nosotras. Sus padres podrían ser un poco

embarazosos. Ya que hacíamos esto juntas, decidimos ser independientes y hacerlo sin la ayuda de nadie. Nos teníamos la una a la otra.

Ahora, mirando la pila de cajas y maletas amontonadas en la parte trasera del Land Rover de Elena, me pregunté si eso fue un error. Nos tomaría horas llevar todo esto a nuestro dormitorio.

-Esto tomará una eternidad gimió Elena en frustración.

Comencé a responder cuando el fuerte y vibrante sonido de unos, realmente buenos, altavoces llamó mi atención. La fuente de la música era un pequeño convertible negro que justamente había aparcado en el espacio de estacionamiento junto a nosotras.

Lo primero que llamó mi atención de la conductora del coche fue su salvaje cabello rubio con brillantes puntas rosadas.

La conductora apagó el motor, lo cual agradeció instantáneamente mis oídos. Abrió la puerta y saltó del coche. Era obvio, desde el maquillaje hasta el atuendo, que era emo.

Llevaba puesto grueso delineador negro y botas negras de combate. La única cosa que me confundió un poco fue su cabello. El rosa chillón no era realmente una cosa emo, ¿verdad?

Se puso una mano en la cadera y sopló un gran globo con su chicle, mirándonos descaradamente a las dos. Explotó la burbuja con fuerza y sonrió.

–Esta mierda será divertida dijo en tono burlón, luego se giró y caminó hacia el dormitorio.

Una vez que estuvo fuera del rango auditivo, Elena me agarró del brazo con firmeza.

-Por favor, Dios, no dejes que viva cerca de nosotras. Me da miedo.

No podía estar en desacuerdo con ella en este asunto. Asintiendo, alcancé la caja más cercana a mí.

-Dudo que la veamos mucho. Es un edificio grande. Lo más probable es que ni siquiera estemos en el mismo piso. Ahora, toma una caja y comienza a descargar.

-Espero que tengas razón. ¿Debería escoger otra plaza de aparcamiento? Ya sabes, lejos de ella. Preguntó Elena.

-Sólo toma una caja y dejar de preocuparte. Le contesté resueltamente en dirección al dormitorio.

La rubia de aspecto salvaje estaba de pie en el último escalón, me miró cuando llegué a las puertas dobles de la entrada. Genial. No había entrado. Moví mis ojos de ella hacia el suelo para no tropezar y caerme.

Un fuerte estruendo hizo al suelo vibrar. Tropecé y dejé caer la caja de zapatos que llevaba. A pesar de mis esfuerzos para atraparlos, los zapatos se desparramaron sobre el pavimento. Prácticamente gruñí en frustración. Puse mis manos en mis caderas y en silencio me maldije por no pedirle a los padres de Elena que vinieran con nosotras. Era sólo mi primera caja descargada y ni siquiera podía hacerlo bien.

El ruido sordo de un motor se hizo más fuerte y volví mi cabeza para ver una motocicleta negra y plateada detenerse a unos metros de mí y de mi desastre de zapatos. Era su culpa que yo hubiera dejado caer las cosas.

¿Qué hacía alguien conduciendo por el campus en una ruidosa motocicleta? Cuando levanté la vista de la ofensiva motocicleta, mis ojos se encontraron con un par de brillantes ojos azules. Mi consumo rápido de aire fue fuerte, mientras su mirada me recorría lentamente. Era tan... tan... sorprendentemente perfecto. Oscuras pestañas gruesas describían los ojos más locamente azules que jamás hubiera visto. Un oscuro cabello

rizado y largo llegaba hasta su cuello y se escondía detrás de sus oídos.

Una boca perfecta se torcía en una sonrisa. Espera... una sonrisa. Sacudí mi cabeza para detener la evaluación física que le hacía a este desconocido. Me las arreglé para convertir mi expresión de asombra a una de molestia.

-¿Crees que podrías conseguir una moto más ruidosa? Porque no creo que esa despertara a la gente en Australia

Escupí y me agaché para comenzar a recoger mis zapatos, lo cual era vergonzoso.

-¿Esto es mi culpa? Preguntó con un sexy acento hipnótico.

Imagínate. Los chicos parecían tener voces acordes.

-Me sobresaltaste, así como despertaste a todos los bebés dormidos en los estados vecinos

Le contesté lanzando una de mis botas vaqueras en la caja, por el rabillo de mi ojo, lo pararse, luego balancear la pierna de su vaquero por encima de su motocicleta y bajarse.

Genial. Ahora venía hacia aquí. Justo lo que necesito. Mantuve mi mirada en los zapatos esparcidos por todas partes mientras él caminaba hacia mí. Sus botas negras se

detuvieron justo frente a mi montón de zapatos. Se agachó y recogió un tacón de color rosa que casi nunca usaba. Ni siquiera estaba segura de por qué los había traído. Los había comprado por algo, pero no podía recordar qué. Tomó el otro y noté que sus ojos veían casi con reverencia el contenido en sus manos. Tenía curiosidad y no pude evitarlo.

Volví la cabeza para mirarlo. Él miraba mis zapatillas rosas como si algo en ellos le entristeciera. ¿Su ex-novia tenía un par así? ¿O él era algo más allá de enloquecedoramente ardiente?

-¿Quieres devolverme mis zapatos?

Le dije, tendiéndole la mano para que me los diera. Levantó la mirada y el color sorprendentemente azul era aún más asombroso de cerca. Había tristeza allí, también. Lo pude ver claramente y le dolía algo sobre mí. Yo ni siquiera conozco a este

chico. ¿Por qué me preocupo tan profundamente por el evidente dolor que él sufría?

-Me gustan estos. Apuesto a que se ven hermosos en ti… dijo mientras colocaba los dos con cuidado en la caja.

Casi temblé al escuchar el tono ronco de su voz.

-Gracias. Contesté torpemente.

No sabía qué más decir.

-¿Estás listo para irnos, Damon? Preguntó la rubia con el pelo de puntas rosa mientras pasaba por encima de mis zapatos y se dirigía a su motocicleta. ¿Estaba con él? ¿Vino a buscarla? ¿A la chica emo? ¿En serio?

-No, Rose, no lo estoy… le dijo.

Su atención era halagadora y un poco estresante al mismo tiempo. Era como si esperando que yo dijera o hiciera algo. No sabía lo que quería, pero era difícil no querer hacer lo que se necesitara para complacerlo. Tomó otro par de zapatos y los puso en la

caja. Continuó hasta que cada zapato estuvo de vuelta en la caja correcta.

Luego se agachó y recogió la caja. La ceñida camiseta negra que vestía hacía cosas maravillosas por sus brazos mientras sostenía la caja y se quedaba allí, esperando instrucciones.

-¿A dónde? Preguntó.

No estaba segura de querer su ayuda, pero definitivamente la necesitaba.

Elena hacía justo ahora su camino a través de la calle. Supe en el momento en que sus ojos se posaron sobre él. Su boca se abrió y dejó caer la caja que cargaba. ¿Qué diablos? El chico era sexy, pero ¿tenía que soltar la caja y derramar sus productos para el cabello por toda la calle?

Diablos. Nunca conseguiríamos mudarnos a nuestra habitación en la residencia a este ritmo.

-¡OH-MI-DIOS! gritó, cubriéndose la boca y saltando sobre las puntas de sus pies. Esto pasó de vergonzoso a humillante.

Tenía miedo de volver a mirar al chico. Elena estaba actuando como una loca.

-Elena le susurré, intentando que dejara a un lado su modo de chica-fan en este extraño.

A continuación, levantó su dedo y empezó a señalarlo. Fantástico. Se había vuelto loca.

-¿Sabes quién es? Me preguntó, y entonces gritó, todavía sorprendida frente a él.

¿Si sabía quién era? ¿Qué quiso decir? ¿Me estaba perdiendo de algo? Di media vuelta y lo miré de nuevo. Seguía siendo igual de ridículamente sexy, pero no era más que un chico. La sonrisa divertida en su rostro me alertó de que él sabía por qué ella actuaba como si hubiera perdido la razón.

-¿Quién eres? Le pregunté, estudiándolo de cerca.

El azul de sus ojos empezó a... ¿brillar?

-Damon Salvatore… respondió, sin apartar su mirada de la mía.

Era difícil apartar la mirada de sus ojos. Algo en ellos era magnético. Casi como si mi cuerpo fuera atraído hacia él. No me gustaba. Me asustaba. Estaba mal. No era normal.

-Bella, ¿no sabes quién es? ¡Oh. Mi. Dios! Tienes que estar bromeando. Tengo que sacarte más. No puedo creer que estés realmente parado aquí. Sosteniendo la caja de Bella. ¿Vienes aquí? No sabía que ibas a la universidad. Soy una gran fan. Yet You Stay es mi tono de llamada. ¡La amo!

¿Tono de llamada? Espera...

-Eres el vocalista en esa banda.

Hice una pausa, porque no podía recordar su nombre. Sabía que Elenaa los amaba. Me desconectó la mayor parte del tiempo cuando ella empieza a comenzar con el tema.

-¡Cold Soul, Bella! Él es el cantante del maldito Cold-Soul. ¿Cómo no sabes esto?

Me informó Elena mientras pasaba por encima de sus pinceles y secador de pelo para estar más cerca de Damon Salvatore.

-Soy tu mayor fan Le dijo, pero tuve la sensación de que él ya había descubierto eso hace mucho.

-Es un placer conocerte contestó educadamente, pero sólo la miró antes de volver su atención hacia mí.

La sonrisa divertida en su rostro me hizo sentir como si él supiera algo que yo no. Eso me molestó.

-Puedo cargar la caja. Gracias por tu oferta de ayudar, pero ya lo tengo le dije, tomando la caja que tenía en sus manos.

Arqueó una ceja y movió la caja fuera de mi alcance.

-Estoy seguro de que puedes hacerlo sola, Bella. Pero quiero llevarlo a tu habitación. Por favor.

No podía ser grosera. Él había dicho por favor.

-Quiere llevarlo ella misma, Damon. Dale la maldita caja y vámonos.

Tenemos cosas que hacer. Lo llamó la chica Emo que ahora estaba sentada en su motocicleta.

Algo de lo que estuve bastante segura fue qué la ira brilló en sus ojos. Él ni siquiera miró en su dirección.

- No le hagas caso me dijo mientras asentía hacia la puerta del dormitorio. Muéstrame el camino.

Yo no quería que la salvaje y ligeramente aterrorizante chica que vivía en mi dormitorio me aborreciera, pero Elena ya empujaba mi brazo como si fuera una idiota.

Quería que dejara a Damon Salvatore llevar mi caja de zapatos y él estaba evidentemente determinado a ayudarme.

-Está bien, de acuerdo, iré a buscar otra caja. Elena, muéstrale donde está la habitación.

Elena me miró y asintió con la apreciación.

La mirada divertida desapareció y Damon Salvatore pareció molesto.

Bien. Bueno. No debería coquetear con otra chica mientras tiene una en la parte trasera de su motocicleta. Yo no era estúpida. Sabía que los chicos de las bandas de rock eran infieles. Eso no era lo mío.

Elena comenzó a hablar sin parar mientras echaba a andar hacia el dormitorio, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener la atención de Damon. Podía manejarlo. No tenía ninguna duda. De vuelta al Land Rover, traté de ignorar sus voces y me centré en las cajas que tenía que descargar.

_**Bella no recuerda a Damon… 0.0 pobre de él**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Damon**_

Hace tres días la tenía en mis brazos mientras se quedaba dormida, hablándome sobre todas las cosas que empacó. Me burlé por empacar tanto y no ser capaz de adaptarse del todo en su dormitorio. Ella me prometió que se pondría esos tacones en nuestra

primera cita oficial en la universidad. Todo había sido perfecto. Bella me amaba.

Ahora, ella ni siquiera me conocía.

Aquí está Anunció Elena cuando abrió la puerta del dormitorio que yo sabía que conectaba con la habitación de Rose. Me aseguré de eso. También sabía que esta habitación era la más grande disponible. Quería que Bella tuviera lo mejor. Quería que cada experiencia que tuviera fuera perfecta. Ella ya había pasado muchas cosas

conmigo. Esto se suponía que sería el comienzo de nuestro felices-para-siempre.

¡Oh, guau! ¡Es enorme! ¿Me pregunto si este es el correcto? Sólo somos de primer año La emoción en la voz de Elena mientras daba vueltas me recordó que Elena también olvido todo. Mi existencia en el mundo humano el año pasado había sido alterada. Bella no podía recordar. Tomaron su memoria. Cada recuerdo

-Puedes poner la caja por ese lado de la habitación. Bella querrá estar lejos del baño. A mí me toma más tiempo estar lista y ella puede dormir más tarde por la mañana Elena tenía razón. Bella no pasaría mucho tiempo preparándose en las mañanas. Eso también me recordaba que yo no estaría aquí para abrazarla y besarla con esa mirada soñolienta

en la cara. Coloqué la caja al lado de su armario. La agonía de la separación me atravesaba.

Luego hubo miedo. ¿Qué pasaría si Bella no me escogía? ¿Y si nunca podría abrazarla otra vez? ¿Y si ella nunca me miraba nuevamente con amor en sus ojos? ¿Cómo podría existir sin eso? No. No podía.

Llegaremos tarde gruñó Rose desde la puerta. Ya era hora de que nos marcháramos a recolectar almas. Sólo que era tan difícil dejarla ahora que ella estaba tan cerca. El no poder tocarla o permitir que me viera era una tortura.

-Oh, ¿tienes práctica? preguntó Elena, batiendo las pestañas hacia mí. Olvidé que ella era una fan de Cold Soul.

Había sido el novio de Bella para ella un tiempo. El hecho de que ella era un fan se me había

olvidado. Esto sería molesto.

-No, él tiene un concierto Explicó Rose con un divertido acento sureño.

-Guau, ¿dónde? ¿Está agotado? Me encantaría ir. Nunca te he visto tocar en vivo.

Sí, lo ha hecho. Muchas veces. Pero eso también quedó en el olvido.

Antes de que pudiera articular la respuesta adecuada Rose me interrumpió:

-Bella está afuera, hablando con un chico. Uno con un Acento-Papi-Cajún, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Mierda.

Pasé a Elena y empujé a Rose hacia un lado cuando hice mi camino hasta el estacionamiento en una velocidad lo más cercana a la humana. Pero sabía que Edward estaba cerca de Bella y ella no sabía quién era o qué hizo, me sentí justificado de poder usar una manera más rápida de viajar.

No quería asustar a Bella apareciendo de la nada. Así que me acerqué detrás de ella.

Edward sintió mi presencia porque todo su cuerpo se tensó.

-¿Puedo ayudarte a llevar tus cosas adentro? le preguntó Edward a Bella, mirando sobre su hombro en un intento de encontrarme.

Comencé a dar un paso adelante cuando Rose tomó mi brazo y me jaló hacia atrás con un fuerte tirón.

-Detente. Recuerda, él no es su tipo. Cálmate. Deja que la ayude. Joderás todo si actúas como un loco y obsesionado. Este no es el chico del que ella se enamoró. Ella se enamoró

del oscuro y misterioso Damon Salvatore. Se enamoró de la Muerte. Se ese chico. Deja de ser este triste, lamentable, obsesionado y acosador chico.

Eso no la traerá de vuelta. Y créelo o no, también quiero de vuelta a Bella.

Ella tenía razón. Cerré mis puños con fuerza y esperé.

-No, gracias. Tengo esto. Fue agradable conocerte.

Le informó Bella en un tono ligeramente molesto que alivió mi ansiedad. Rosee tenía

razón. Edward no era el tipo de Bella. Nunca lo había sido. Sabía que el tipo no era suficientemente estúpido como para intentar tomarla de nuevo. Su padre no lo permitiría. Él probaba las aguas para ver si ella realmente olvidó todo.

-¿Ves? Ella puede con esto. Ahora, vámonos. Actúa misterioso y sexy. Ahora pon tu trasero en esa moto y maneja sin decir una palabra.

Dejar a Bella fue duro. No quería que llevara todas esas cosas al interior. Yo quería hacer eso para ella. Se suponía que lo haría. Ella me lo pagaría en favores sexuales. Habíamos bromeado con eso por semanas.

-Quédate aquí. Permanece cerca de ella. Ayúdala a mudarse. Lo más importante, mantén al príncipe del vudú lejos de ella. Estaré de regreso tan pronto como sea inhumanamente posible.

Sorprendentemente, Rose no discutió.

_**Bella **_

Movimiento inteligente. Tenía el aspecto de un canalla.

La rubia con las puntas del pelo rosa estuvo de pronto a mi lado. No la escuché caminar, pero estaba tan ocupada intentando deshacerme del chico-excesivamente-amable que conocí en el auto de Elena.

Él era bastante lindo. No estoy tan loca como para decirle dónde está mi dormitorio a cada chico en el campus Expliqué. Y no quería que ellos se sintieran como si yo les debiera algo por su ayuda.

La chica llegó a mi auto y sacó mi maleta. No estuve segura de que pensar de eso. El rugido de una moto me asustó y me di vuelta para ver a Damon Salvatore manejando sin siquiera dirigirme una mirada. No era lo que esperaba, realmente. Quiero decir, fue muy agradable y parecía algo interesado, pero exactamente yo no lo animé.

-¿Por qué no vas con él? Pregunté cuando la chica camino a mí alrededor con la maleta en su mano y una de mis cajas escondida en su otro brazo. ¿Realmente me iba a ayudar? ¿Por qué? No había hecho nada para ganar su favor. No parecía ser alguien que hiciera amigos con facilidad.

-Cambié de idea. Él está un poco deprimido hoy dijo, sin mirarme. Vi como caminó hacia la entrada del dormitorio y luego me giré para agarrar una caja. Ella no sabía a cuál habitación ir y si encontraba la habitación por sí sola, Elena se aterrorizaría si la chica emo entraba en su habitación mientras estaba sola.

Cinco horas después desempacamos completamente. Incluso nuestra enorme habitación estaba lista. Tiramos las cajas vacías a la basura, llenamos la nevera con botellas de agua, y le di la mitad de mi armario a Elena. Ella trajo tanta ropa que sobrepasó los suyos. Eso no me sorprendió en lo absoluto. Pensé que sería más fácil vivir con un armario lleno que escuchar a Elena quejarse por los siguientes nueve

meses de que su armario no era lo suficientemente grande. Además, con el tamaño de esta habitación, los armarios eran enormes.

Sigo sin creer que ella viva en la habitación que conecta con nosotras y no tiene que compartirla con nadie. ¿Quién es ella? ¿Una estrella de rock? ¡ESO ES! Ella es alguna estrella de rock. Obviamente conoce a Damon Salvatore y tiene el dinero y poder para tener su propia una persona famosa?

La mayoría de las veces, desechaba las ridículas ideas de Elena, pero está vez podría tener razón. No cualquiera en la residencia tenía su propio dormitorio, todos tenían un compañero. Por supuesto, nuestra habitación era enorme. Incluso más grande que la de Rose, pero la compartíamos.

Me dejé caer en mi edredón negro punteado que Elena insistió que trajera. Ella quería que tuviéramos unos iguales. Él de ella era negro con lunares blancos y el mío era blanco con lunares negros.

Realmente no me importaba el patrón, pero, honestamente, me sentiría mejor con un edredón de mi casa. Elena hizo berrinche cuando le sugerí eso. Entonces, teníamos lunares. Todo era negro y blanco también.

Negro y blanco era la nueva obsesión en su esquema de decoración.

Incluso nos compró unos clips a juego con una cinta blanca y negra que colgaba de nuestros escritorios, junto al lado de los tableros blancos y negros.

-Se ve bien, ¿no? preguntó con aire de suficiencia cuando se sentó a mi lado. Ella estaba feliz con la forma en que todo encajaba en su lugar. Estuve feliz cuando ella dejó los posters de One Direction en su casa.

No me gustan las bandas pop y estoy segura que no los quiero pegadas en mis paredes todo el año.

-Hiciste un gran trabajo Concordé y ella me sonrió. No hacía mucho para que ella sonriera. Pasó una mala racha después de que su novio, Stefan, falleciera. Los tres habíamos crecido juntos. Perderlo me dolió también, pero no tanto como a ella. Ellos tenían una conexión que yo no compartía. La compra de nuestra habitación la mantuvo ocupada el mes pasado y poco a poco ella comenzó a sanar.

-¿Qué debemos hacer ahora? ¿Quieres ir a ver el campus? ¿O buscar algo para comer? La cafetería no abre hasta mañana. Tendremos que salir para comer.

Comencé a responder cuando Rose entró en nuestra habitación a través del baño que compartían nuestras habitaciones. Conozco un lugar perfecto para comer y divertirnos. Vamos, perras.

_**Rewiews… para esta nueva historia… pobre Damon… deberá volver a enamorar a Bella… ojala todos los hombres sean así… **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bella **_

Apesar de que era un club para mayores de dieciocho años, Rose consiguió meternos sin problemas. Yo había comenzado a rehusarme entrar pero Elena estaba toda emocionada cuando el portero nos hizo una seña con la mano hacia adentro. Tenía que

entrar para mantener a Elena lejos de los problemas.

-"Deja de fruncir el ceño, Belly Bells. No está tan mal". Relájate dijo Rose mientras nos abríamos camino hacia una de las mesas vacías.

-"Mi nombre es Bella…" le informé.

-"Solías ser más divertida murmuró."

¿Qué diablos quería decir con eso? Nos conocimos hace seis horas máximo. Estaba a punto de preguntarle sobre su comentario cuando un chico dio un paso frente a mí.

-"Hola, preciosa. Eres nueva aquí. Recordaría ojos como esos si los hubiera visto antes".

Dejé escapar un suspiro cansado y levanté la mirada hacia él.

-"¿En serio? ¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes? "Pregunté arqueando una ceja.

Su ceño confuso me molestó, así que caminé a un lado de él.

-"¡Cruel! Me gusta". Rió Rose entre dientes mientras tomábamos nuestros asientos en la barra.

Elena me agarró del brazo y tiró de mí cerca de ella.

-"No mires ahora, pero Klaus está aquí"… susurró con entusiasmo en mi oído.

Sabía que Klaus iba a la Universidad de Tennessee, una ciudad cercana a nosotras, pero no esperé encontrarme con él tan pronto, especialmente no en mi primera noche en la universidad. Comencé a mirar hacia atrás, pero Elena me apretó el brazo con fuerza.

-"Te dije que no mires. Está con una chica. Están bailando muy cerca y bueno, creo que

podría estar follándose a su pierna".

-"¿Qué quieres beber, Belly Bells?" Preguntó Rose con voz burlona al decir mi nombre ya que la había corregido antes.

-"Una Coca-Cola estaría bien"… dije, volviendo mi atención del agarre mortal de Elena en mi brazo hacia Rose, quien se encontraba sentada en un taburete, como si ella fuera en realidad lo suficientemente mayor para ordenar algo más que un refresco.

-"¿Quieres una Coca-Cola? ¿Por qué no estoy sorprendida?" Respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco. Su mirada se movió de mí hacia algo sobre mi hombro.

-"Bueno, mierda"… murmuro.

Curiosa, me di la vuelta y mis ojos se encontraron con los de Klaus. Él de verdad bailaba con una chica que podría estar follando su pierna. Sus manos tocaban el trasero de ella y le susurraba algo en el oído, o al menos eso hacía hasta que me vio. Su expresión de sorpresa me hizo sonreír.

Estoy segura de que él no tenía idea de que yo estaba en Boone. No había hablado con él desde el funeral de Stefan. Sonreí y lo saludé con la mano y me di la vuelta para ver a Rose.

Ella me miraba de cerca, como si necesitara tirarme al suelo en cualquier momento. ¿Cuál era su problema? Ella era tan extraña como para hacerme sentir nerviosa.

-"¿Lo conoces?"…me preguntó, cambiando la mirada de mí hacia Klaus.

Me encogí de hombros, tomé mi Coca que el camarero colocó delante de mí.

-"Sí, él solía ir a mi instituto"… le expliqué. No quise explicarle que fue mi novio durante tres años. Probablemente me avergonzaría de alguna forma con esa información.

-"Él fue su novio por tres años. Eran inseparables".

Intervino Elena con su jugoso momento de cotilleo. Tendré que agradecerle

después por eso.

-"Hmmm... Bueno Belly Bells, necesitas decidir qué harás porque aquí viene" dijo Rose.

Parecía molesta.

Genial.

-"¿Isabella?"…

El tono de sorpresa de Klaus me hizo desear haberme quedado en el dormitorio esta noche. No me encontraba de ánimos para esto ahora. Especialmente con Rose vigilando todos mis movimientos.

Tomé una respiración profunda, forcé una sonrisa en mi rostro, y me di la vuelta para mirar a Klaus.

"Hola, Klaus".

-"Hola, Klaus. Un gusto encontrarte aquí" dijo Elena con una risita.

-"No puedo creer que estén aquí" dijo Klaus, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. "¿Qué están haciendo aquí?"

"Estamos en Boone" le expliqué.

-"¿Boone? ¿En serio? ¿O sea que viven a sólo treinta minutos de mí?"

La emoción en su voz me sorprendió. Habíamos terminado hace casi un año y medio. No era como si tuviéramos muchísimo tiempo sin vernos.

-"Sip. Nos mudamos hoy" dijo Elena antes de darle otro trago a su coctel Shirley Temple. Al menos, yo creía que era un Shirley Temple.

Seguramente Rose no le había ordenado algo con alcohol.

-"¿Ibas a llamarme? ¿Decirme que estás justo a la vuelta de la esquina?"

La atención de Klaus estaba puesta en mí, pero yo observaba a la rubia que había estado follándose a su pierna. La expresión en su rostro no parecía muy feliz. La miré acercándose a nosotros y envolver sus brazos alrededor del brazo de Klaus. Volví mis ojos de su mirada enojada hacia la repentina mirada tensa de Klaus.

-"¿Y quiénes son tus amigas, Nicky? Preguntó la chica, presionándose más cerca de él.

Tuve que morder mi labio para no reir, Elena me pateó y escuché su risa ahogada. A ella también le divirtió lo del apodo.

-"Uh, ella es uh"… tartamudeó.

Decidí salvarlo de su momento de pánico y le sonreí a su nueva novia.

-"Hola. Soy Isabella y esta es Elena. Estuvimos en el instituto con Nicklaus. Quería tanto decir Nicky, pero me contuve porque sabía que si lo decía estallaría en carcajadas.

Levantó su mano y la pasó a través del cabello rubio enmarañado de Klaus mientras mantenía sus ojos en mí. Al parecer, yo era con quien menos se encariñó.

-"¿En serio? Él nunca las mencionó".

-"Eso era un poco sorprendente. Dado que terminamos el verano en que él se fue a la universidad. Me imaginé que me habría extrañado al menos un poco. Supongo que imaginé mal… me encogí de hombros... No debe estar tan alto en su radar de importancia" contesté.

Miré a Klaus y le sonreí.

-"Me cansé de esta divertida conversación". Pude ver el ceño fruncido en su frente y decidí alejarme mientras podía.

Lo último que quería era que él o Elena ahondaran en nuestro pasado.

-"Fue lindo verte de nuevo, tal vez volvamos a vernos otra vez en los próximos tres años".

Me di la vuelta en mi taburete y dejé que mi sonrisa falsa se disolviera.

Ahora, era su turno de irse. Habíamos tenido nuestro momento extraño. Es hora de continuar.

-"¿Tu número celular sigue siendo el mismo?" Preguntó Klaus.

Diablos. ¿Este chico no entendió la indirecta? No estaba interesada en él.

Él había seguido adelante. Por Dios.

-"Sip. Su número no ha cambiado"… dijo Elena cuando fue obvio que yo no le iba a decir.

Esta vez pateé a Elena.

-"¡Ay!"… Gritó ella.

-"Deshazte de ellos"… le susurré a Rose, quien estaba sentada allí, sorprendentemente callada viendo todo el asunto.

Ella me guiñó un ojo y puso su atención de nuevo en Klaus.

-"Al parecer Bella no tiene ganas de seguir con la charla-charla, Nicky. Así que tú y tu novia pueden regresar a la pista de baile a follar. Estaban entreteniéndonos antes".

Cubrí mi rostro con mis manos. ¿Por qué confíe en ella para manejar esto?

Elena estalló en un ataque de risa y se dio la vuelta en su taburete también lejos de ellos. Mantuve mis ojos cerrados con fuerza con la esperanza de que ellos ya se hubieran ido. No quería que Klaus pensara que había estado viendo su sucio baile.

-"Se han ido. No hay de que... anunció Rose y levantó su vaso vació en el aire, agitando el hielo en él… "Es un poco lindo, pero creo que esa chica tiene uñas listas para cortar a cualquiera que se acerque".

-"Eso pude ver le respondí"… y bebí lo que quedaba de refresco en mi vaso.

-"Aún está enamorado de ti"… dijo Elena, dándome un suave codazo.

¿Estaba ciega? Klaus ya salía con alguien más. Él siempre ha sido educado y amable con todos. Por supuesto que lo sería con nosotras.

Hicimos juntos todo desde el momento en que estuvimos en el primer año hasta el año en que él se graduó antes que nosotros.

-"No, no lo está. Además, no me interesa".

Elena suspiró e hizo un puchero.

-"Nunca estás interesada. Hoy ni siquiera fuiste consciente de lo sexy que es Damon Salvatore".

En eso se equivocaba. Fui muy consciente de lo sexy que era Damon Salvatore. Se necesitaría ser ciega para pasar por alto ese hecho e incluso así, yo podría verlo. Su voz era hipnótica. Pero hablábamos del cantante de una banda de rock. No es mi tipo. Su tipo sería una chica con el suficiente tiempo libre para tenerla desnuda y en una cama. Luego la olvidaría.

-"Lo noté. Sólo que no me importó. No me gustan los rockeros. Eso es lo tuyo".

Rose se aclaró la garganta y puse mi atención en ella.

-"¿Qué tienes en contra de los músicos?"

-"El hecho de que tienen una chica diferente cada noche. Sexo"… le contesté.

Rose me estudió por un momento, luego asintió lentamente como si estuviera de acuerdo.

-"Quizás, pero Damon no es el típico cantante".

Claro que no respondí, dejando que el sarcasmo se asomará en mi voz. No estoy de humor para hablar de eso.

-"¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos que quedarnos aquí?

-"Acabamos de llegar, Bella. Ningún chico lindo me ha invitado a bailar aún"… se quejó Elena, mirando por encima de sus hombros por si algún estuviera mirándola.

-"Bueno, está bien. Esperaremos hasta que puedas bailar, ¿luego podemos irnos?"

-"Te has vuelto aburrida, Belly Bells"… murmuró Rose.

¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué sigue llamándome Belly Bells? Sabía que mi nombre es Bella. ¿Y por qué sigue refiriéndose a mí como si ya nos hubiéramos conocido desde hace tanto tiempo? ¿Usa drogas? Ella había estado en la parte trasera de la motocicleta de Damon hoy. Tal vez era una fan. ¿No es cierto que las fans toman drogas y se acuestan con los

chicos de la banda?

-"¡Oh, chicos!"…gritó Elena tranquilamente y tiró de mi brazo.

Dos chicos estaban de pie detrás de nosotras. Uno de ellos me resultaba familiar; debo haberlo visto en alguna parte antes".

-"Mucho gusto en conocerte, Jasper"… dijo Elena con su dulce voz. La que ella creía que era sexy y que sólo usaba cuando un chico atractivo hablaba con ella.

El chico que me parecía familiar estaba muy enfocado en ella. Pasó una mano a través de su cabello castaño oscuro que se rizaba en las puntas, dándole un aspecto desordenado.

Me gustaba. No estaba segura de por qué exactamente, pero lo aprobaba.

-"Esta es mi amiga, Bella"… le anunció Elena a los chicos…

-"Bella, ellos son Jasper y Peter. Los dos van a la UT".

Peter dio un paso hacia mí.

-"Si bailas conmigo, pienso que tu amiga bailaría con Jasper, y si lo has notado, él prácticamente está babeando…No le ha quitado los ojos de encima desde que entraron aquí".

La sonrisa burlona en su rostro mientras miraba a Jasper alivió cualquier preocupación que tenía. No coqueteaba conmigo. Él estaba aquí para ayudar a Jasper. Me puse de pie y tomé la mano que Peter me había ofrecido.

-"Me encantaría bailar"... le sonreí a Elena, "dale al chico un poco de crédito". Le dije haciéndola reír mientras se ponía de pie y deslizaba su mano en la de Jasper.

Él la miraba fijamente, como si le hubieran obsequiado una rara joya. Eso me gustó. Mucho. Hasta ahora, Jasper tenía mi aprobación.

-"Por supuesto, ustedes vayan y bailen. Yo me quedaré sentada aquí"… bebiendo dijo Rose, recordándome que estaba allí.

La miré sintiéndome culpable, pero ella tenía una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, así que supe que sólo bromeaba. Además, Rose es una fan de bandas de rock. No le interesan los chicos universitarios.

-"Volveremos pronto aseguré".

Ella levantó su nueva bebida. Estoy bien y de maravilla aquí. Por favor, vayan y entreténganse. Tal vez te alegres más, Belly Bells".

Puse mis ojos en blanco ante el continuo uso de su apodo. Acepté que siempre sería Belly Bells para ella. No dejaría de llamarme así.

-"Vamos a bailar"… dije volviéndome hacia Peter.

Me llevó a la pista de baile llena de gente. Los cuerpos se movían por todas partes. Muchos bailaban tan intensamente como Klaus y su novia. En serio, esperaba que Peter no creyera que me frotaría contra él. Ese no era el tipo de baile que yo quería.

-"Te vi hablando con Mickelson antes. ¿Lo conoces?"

¿Conocía a Klaus? La Universidad de Tennessee era un lugar enorme. Qué extraño.

-"Uh, sí. Klaus y yo fuimos juntos al instituto".

Peter nos empujó dentro de lo más denso de la pista y deslizó una mano alrededor de mi cintura. No estaba segura de si eso me agradaba.

-"¿En serio? Qué bien. Klaus y yo somos hermanos ATO".

Ah. Un chico de la fraternidad. Genial.

-"¿Estás en la UT?" Preguntó con interés.

-"Nop. Estoy en Boone".

Peter deslizó su mano por mi cadera y me tiró contra él mientras la música se desaceleró a un ritmo sexy. No me gustaba esto. Busqué en la multitud hasta que encontré a Elena, vi como les iba a ella y Jasper.

Ella estaba envuelta en los brazos de Jasper y lo miraba como si él fuera el chico más hermoso que hubiera visto. Quería que ella tuviera su momento. Necesitaba divertirse y comenzar a salir con otros chicos. ¿Pero podría lidiar con Peter frotándose sobre mí para darle su momento?

Justo entonces, dos grandes manos se deslizaron alrededor de mi cintura y me sostuvieron con firmeza. Cálido aliento me hacía cosquillas en el cuello y en vez de estar sorprendida, me excitaba.

-"Se acabó el tiempo"… dijo una voz profunda y sexy detrás de mí. Los ojos de Peter se

agrandaron.

-"¡Mierda! Eres Damon Salvatore. Damon Salvatore de Cold Soul".

Los brazos de Peter inmediatamente me soltaron y dio un paso hacia atrás. Sus ojos centrados en el chico detrás de mí. No estaba segura de por qué Damon se encontraba de pie detrás de mí, reclamándome, pero le agradecía que Peter ya no presionara su pelvis contra mí.

-"Sí. Ahora vete"… contestó Damon.

Peter asintió y se apartó entre los cuerpos en movimiento.

Dándome la vuelta, fruncí el ceño. La mirada aliviada en su rostro me sorprendió.

-"¿Qué fue todo eso?" Le pregunté.

Los ojos de Damon cambiaron de ser un remolino de fuego mientras veía a Peter alejarse, a un resplandor suave cuando me miró.

-"Parecías incómoda".

¿Cómo sabía eso?

-"Tal vez. Pero, ¿Por qué te importa?"

Damon soltó un suspiro de frustración y sacudió la cabeza.

-"No lo sé. Pero me importa".

Bueno eso fue inesperado.

-"¿Bailarías conmigo, Bella?"

Estudié a Damon mientras él me observaba cuidadosamente, esperando mi respuesta.

No confiaba en chicos como él. Ninguna mujer debería. Pero no podía despreciarlo. Deslicé una mano sobre su brazo. Sus manos aún estaban en mi cintura.

La música se desaceleró inmediatamente. El ritmo sensual de la música se convirtió en un ritmo más fácil y fluido. Me acomodé en sus brazos y la confianza vino hacia mí fácilmente. Las manos de Damon no vagaron. Ni hizo movimientos vulgares con su cuerpo. En lugar de eso, me sostuvo cerca mientras nos movíamos con la música.

El aroma de su camisa era algo oscuro y exótico. Quería enterrar mi nariz en ella y oler su esencia. Este chico podía ser peligroso. Cada parte de él era irresistible. Girando un poco la cabeza para poder olerlo mejor, me sorprendí cuando un suave gruñido vibró contra su pecho. ¿Qué fue eso?

Lo miré y vi que sus ojos ahora eran fríos y severos, y se centraban en algo detrás de mí. Miré sobre mi hombro y vi a Klaus allí. Sus manos en sus bolsillos y su novia pareció haber desaparecido de su brazo. Él me observaba. Me aparté de los brazos de Damon y me volví hacia Klaus.

¿Necesitaba algo?

-"Hola, Klaus"… dije, tratando de aliviar la tensión repentina. ¿Ellos se conocían?

-"Bella. Quería ver su bailarías conmigo por los viejos tiempos. No sabía que tú estabas, uh, con Damon Salvatore. Guau, tú moviste al mundo".

Me reí. A estos chicos de verdad les interesaba en la banda de Damon.

-"No estoy con Damon. Nos conocimos hoy. Me encantaría bailar contigo, mientras que a tu novia no le importe. Déjame terminar este baile primero".

Klaus cambió su mirada de mí hacia Damon y luego volvió a mí rápidamente.

-"Sí, claro. Estaré esperando".

Le di una sonrisa tranquilizadora porque de pronto parecía muy nervioso. Raro, Klaus no era del tipo nervioso. Me di la vuelta para colocar mis manos de nuevo en los brazos de Damon.

Los músculos se flexionaron bajo mis manos y mi imaginación se disparó. Se vería increíble sin camisa. No tenía que verlo para saberlo.

-"Lo conoces"… dijo Damon en un tono lento.

-"Sí. Fuimos al instituto juntos"… le expliqué, pasando por alto el hecho de que él fue mi primer y único novio.

Damon se veía enojado con Klaus. Probablemente me lo estaba imaginando, pero protegería a Klaus por si acaso. Para ser un músico, Damon realmente tenía músculos.

-"¿Te gusta?"… Me preguntó Damon.

Bueno, eso fue muy directo. Dejé de bailar y lo miré fijamente.

-"No creo que eso sea de tu importancia. Nos acabamos de conocer hoy".

Damon se mordió su labio inferior y maldición, ¡Eso era increíblemente sexy!

Realmente quería morder ese labio y chuparlo. Yo estaba tan obsesionada como cualquier otra fan. Acababa de conocer al chico y ya tenía malos pensamientos de él.

-"Está bien. Tienes razón. Lo siento"… me respondió.

Su expresión de tristeza hizo que me doliera el corazón. Ignoré el deseo de acercarme y tocar su rostro. No quería que estuviera triste. ¿Soné cruel? No quise hacerlo.

-"Vamos a bailar"… dije mientras la música comenzó otro ritmo sexy.

Damon asintió y sus manos se deslizaron hacia mis caderas mientras me traía más cerca. La forma suave y fácil en que su cuerpo se movía con el mío hizo que mi corazón se acelerara con entusiasmo. Sus manos dejaron mi cintura y me rodearon las muñecas. Levanté la mirada hacia él mientras tomaba mis manos y las subía para rodear su cuello, presionando mi cuerpo más cerca de él. El apasionante y oscuro destello

en sus ojos hizo que mi respiración se dificultara.

Yo no era lo suficientemente experimentada como para jugar en su mundo. Pero no

importaba qué tan peligroso pudiera ser para mi corazón, parecía que no podía liberarme del encanto hipnótico bajo el que él me tenía.

-"Muy bien, Don Juan, por qué no dejas a Belly Bells aquí. Tienes lugares a los que ir y gente que ver". La voz de Rose me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Dejé que mis manos cayeran de su cuello y di un paso hacia atrás.

Rose su tono de advertencia me hizo temblar.

-"No te pongas irritable. Sólo te estoy recordando tus planes"… le respondió, dándole énfasis a la última palabra.

¿Qué era Rose exactamente para Damon Salvatore?


	6. Chapter 6

_**Dank **_

Estrangularía a Rose. Bella me estaba calentando. Estuvo en mis brazos y encontré un poco de paz entre el miedo que me consumía desde el momento que me enteré que podía perderla.

-"Damon dijo Rose… con descaro.

Sabía que ella tenía razón. No había terminado de tomar almas por la noche, pero había sabido que Bella estaba aquí. Podía sentir sus emociones. Su alma aún me llamaba a pesar

de no recordarme.

-"Umm, los dejaré resolver esto. Le prometí a Klaus un baile, de todos modos… dijo Bella retrocediendo.

«_No me dejes_»

Bella se congeló. Maldita sea. Le hable a su alma. Me había escuchado. La confusión en sus ojos mientras me estudiaba me hizo esperar por si me recordaba; que su cerebro humano dominaba a su alma.

Pero sacudió la cabeza y continuó alejándose.

-"Me tengo que ir dijo a toda prisa… luego se dio la vuelta y huyó.

-"Movimiento inteligente, imbécil. Sólo la asustaste… dijo Rose con un suspiro.

-"¿Por qué nos interrumpiste? Conozco mi deber. No necesito que me jodas con esto. Rose levantó sus cejas rubias perforadas.

-" Oh, ¿en serio? Bueno, si dejaras de acosar a Bella el tiempo suficiente como para recordar que tienes un trabajo, yo no tendría que hacerlo. Tienes que dejarla tomar sus propias decisiones. Si hicieras eso, yo no tendría que intervenir. Sí, ella no te recuerda por culpa de ese hechizo. Pero su alma está conectada a la de Klaus. Necesita enfrentar eso. Entonces, podrá decidir. No puedes aparecerte e interceptarla cada vez que

ella se acerca a él.

Gruñendo, me encaminé hacia la salida. No necesitaba escuchar esto. Tenía razón y odió cuando Rose está en lo cierto. Bella debía acercarse a Klaus de nuevo. Esto era una competencia. Una que puedo muy bien perder. Hice una mueca cuando el dolor me atravesó.

Perder a Bella, no era algo que pudiera aceptar.

Eché un vistazo a la pista de baile y mis ojos encontraron inmediatamente a los de Bella. Me miraba marcharme. Klaus no estaba con ella. Estaba de pie, sola en el exterior de los cuerpos moviéndose, su atención puesta en mí. Me detuve y le devolví la mirada. Tomé la inclinación de su cabeza, la suavidad de sus labios y el interés en sus ojos.

La había intrigado esta noche. Eso era una cosa buena. ¿Sería la Bella que no ve almas a diario capaz de aceptar a la Muerte como la que chica que creció viendo una parte de este mundo que otros eran incapaces de ver?

Klaus se le acercó por detrás y tocó su hombro, y ella se volvió para mirarlo. No podía quedarme a ver esto.

_** Bella **_

-"¿Conseguiré esa ahora?" preguntó Klaus sobre la música.

Miré de nuevo a Damon para ver si aún estaba allí. Parecía triste o solo. Quería ir a hablar con él. Pero se había ido. No era una buena idea estar interesada en un cantante. Sí, él era difícil de ignorar, pero ya encontraría una forma de superar su atractivo.

-"Sí, yo…" me detuve a media frase. Su novia regresó y deslizó sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Klaus. La frustración de Klaus fue obvia en su rostro.

-"Ven a bailar conmigo"… susurró mientras deslizaba ambas manos debajo de su camiseta.

Sip, eso era suficiente para mí.

-"Necesito irme. Fue agradable verte de nuevo"… dije rápidamente y me escapé antes de que él pudiera decir algo más.

Escaneando el bar, encontré a Rose sentada allí con las piernas cruzadas y una sonrisa en su rostro. Elena seguía bailando con Jasper. Por mucho que quisiera irme, no quería arruinarle la noche a Elena si me marchaba. Ella obviamente pasaba un buen momento.

Hice mi camino hacia Rose. Tal vez podía conseguir un taxi a casa y dejarla aquí con Elena.

-"¿Qué pasó con el chico de la fraternidad número dos?..." preguntó Rose mientras tomaba otro trago de su bebida.

-"Estoy lista para irme. Si consigo un taxi, ¿puedes esperar a Elena?" …Rose se encogió de hombros.

-"Sí, supongo. Todavía es muy temprano. ¿Por qué te vas ya?..."

Porque el chico con quien quería bailar se fue.

-"Estoy cansada. Ha sido un largo día"… contesté.

-"De acuerdo. Te veo más tarde, entonces…" respondió Rose y movió sus largas uñas negras a mí.

Miré hacia atrás para ver a Elena una última vez; la sonrisa en su rostro mientras hablaba con el chico fue mi respuesta. Ella estaría bien.

Bien por ella.

Humo por todas partes. Estaba perdida dentro de él. No podía entrar en pánico. Si quería sobrevivir a esto, no podía entrar en pánico. Mi pecho se sintió apretado por la falta de oxígeno. Lentamente, me abrí paso a través del humo, rogando poder salir antes de que la oscuridad tomara el poder. Una pequeña luz apareció a través del espesor y deseé que me empujara más fuerte.

Mis piernas se sentían pesadas. Cuanto más cerca conseguía estar de la luz, más lento se movía mi cuerpo. Cada vez era más difícil levantar mis piernas y ponerlas una en frente de la otra. Mis rodillas se doblaban y descubrí que no lo lograría. La luz estaba allí. Tan cerca.

Pero no lo conseguiría. El humo me reclamaba. Tomé otra respiración ahogada mientras mis rodillas golpeaban el cemento debajo de mí.

Unos fuertes brazos me rodearon y la asfixia desapareció. Tomé una profunda y limpia respiración. Los brazos me sostenían a un firme y cálido pecho. Traté de abrir mis ojos, pero no pude.

-"Estás bien. Estoy aquí"… Me aseguró una voz profunda.

Conocía esa voz. Me agarré a la camiseta que cubría el cuerpo que me sostenía.

Quería verlo. Conocerlo.

-"Ayuda supliqué."… Mis ojos no se abrían.

-"Siempre. Estás bien. Fue sólo un mal sueño. Estoy aquí"…. Me aseguró. Le creí. No podía verlo, pero mi cuerpo sabía que me encontraba a salvo. Relajándome en sus brazos, respiré profundamente de nuevo.

-"Quiero verte"… dije.

-"Desearía que puedas. Podrás de nuevo un día"… su confusa respuesta fue lo último que dijo antes de que la estridente alarma sonara.

Mis ojos se abrieron y me quedé mirando el techo de mi dormitorio.

-"Apaga eso…" refunfuñó Elena, lanzando una almohada al despertador al lado de mi cama. Teníamos orientación de primer año en una hora. Estiré la mano y presioné posponer.

Los fragmentos de un sueño revoloteaban en mi memoria. Quería recordarlo. Algo acerca de sueño me había emocionado. Pero no podía recordar. Sentada en el borde

de mi cama, pensé mucho en ello antes de que mi despertador volviera a sonar. Había algo que quería recordar, pero no sabía qué. Era como un dibujo en blanco.

Frustrada, tiré de las mantas y me levanté. Elena se había acurrucado más profundo en sus mantas. No tenía ni idea de a qué hora finalmente llegó a casa anoche. Era casi imposible despertarla cuando dormía. Esta mañana iba a ser difícil. Decidí que tomaría una ducha primero, luego intentaría despertarla. Orientación era obligatoria.

Ella tendría que levantarse y asistir incluso si solamente tenía tiempo suficiente para cepillarse los dientes y ponerse ropa arrugada.

En el baño, Rose estaba frente del espejo. No se miraba en él. Su espalda apoyada contra el mostrador, con sus brazos cruzados frente a su pecho en como si esperara a alguien. Su cabello ya arreglado, tan bien como ella lo arreglaba, y estaba vestida.

Anoche estuvo fuera más tarde que yo. ¿Cómo lucía tan despierta?

-"¿Durmiendo, Belly Bells?"… preguntó sin moverse de su lugar frente al lavabo.

Realmente necesitaba tomar una ducha, pero yo no era de las que se desnudaban frente a otras personas.

-"Sí, no puedo creer que estés tan despierta. Pero ya estás levantada y vestida, ¿puedes salir para que pueda bañarme?"

Rose se apartó del mostrador.

-"Insolente, insolente. Supongo que tampoco quieres escuchar sobre la invitación privada que conseguiste para asistir al concierto de Cold Soul el viernes por la noche".

Vi como Rose comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta para dejarme sola, como si yo le hubiera preguntado. No debería preguntarle sobre el concierto. No salía con músicos. Era una mala idea.

-"Espera. ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Damon me invitó?"… Fui débil. El chico era difícil de resistir.

Rosee detuvo sus pasos y sonrió.

-"Sí. Lo hizo. Incluso puedes llevar tu amiga de toda la vida si quieres. Pases a los camerinos y todo".

Camerinos. Eso significaba que él quería verme, ¿No? Yo necesitaba detener esos pensamientos, pero era tan difícil recordar que él era un chico malo. No actuaba como uno. Parecía casi solo o perdido. No como el mujeriego salvaje que yo decidí que él era desde el primer día.

-"De acuerdo. Quiero ir. Estoy segura de que Elena querrá ir, también"…

Quise preguntarle por qué él no me había llamado para invitarme o si podía conseguir su número, pero él no me lo proporcionó y yo tal vez no debería pedírselo.

-"Se lo haré saber. Pero quizás tú lo veas primero que yo"… dijo Rose, luego abrió la puerta y la cerró detrás de ella antes de que yo pudiera preguntarle a qué se refería.

_**Damon **_

La había esperado desde que la dejé en su habitación esta mañana. Anoche fue la primera vez que entré en los sueños de Bella. Fue una invasión a su privacidad que yo nunca hubiera querido cruzar. Pero mientras estaba sentado allí, observándola dormir y asegurándome de que ella se encontraba a salvo, comenzó a tener un mal sueño.

Me tomó unos pocos segundos decidir si debía o no entrar en su sueño y aliviar sus

miedos o físicamente abrazarla como solía hacerlo cuando tenía una pesadilla. Decidí que la forma más segura era en sus sueños.

En el momento en que su alarma se apagó, la dejé. Ella estaría por llegar a este edificio pronto. Di un paso alrededor del árbol en el estuve antes apoyado y me hice visible. A las chicas universitarias les gustaban los vocalistas. Tenía que esquivarlas cuando estaba en el campus.

-"¿Damon Salvatore? ¡No puede ser! Escuché que te vieron en el campus pero no lo creí. Pero aquí estás…" Una mujer ya me había notado.

Comenzó a revolver en su mochila. Tengo un rotulador en alguna parte.

-"¿Puedes autografiar mi bolso o mi blusa"…dijo mientras sacaba un rotulador de su mochila.

La chica había comenzado a levantarse su blusa antes de que yo descubriera que hablaba en serio sobre el sujetador.

-"No. No firmo sujetadores…" sostuve el rotulador que me entregó y llevé mi atención de ella a los estudiantes que se acercaban al edificio. Mis ojos se encontraron con los de Bella.

Mierda. Vio a la chica levantándose la blusa. Le regresé el rotulador sin romper el contacto visual con Bella y rodeé a la chica.

-"Me tengo que ir"… fue la única explicación que le di.

Bella volvió su cabeza y miró hacia adelante y apresuró el paso hacia el edificio. No la dejaría entrar hasta que hablara conmigo.

»_Háblame Bella. Por favor_«

Se detuvo. Hablar en su cabeza era injusto, pero odiaba no ser capaz de mostrarle quien era. Quería que me viera. Quería que me amara de todos modos.

-"Buenos días, Bella"… dije cuando me detuve a su lado. Ladeó la cabeza y me miró. La sorprendida y confusa mirada en sus ojos me hizo sentir culpable. No debería haberle hablado de esa manera. Ella no estaba lista.

-"¿Damon?"… su voz sonó como su estuviera haciendo una pregunta.

Alcancé su mochila, y en su estado todavía confuso, me dejó tomarla. Arrojándola sobre mi hombro, asentí hacia la entrada del edificio donde Bella tomaría Calculo durante el resto del semestre.

-"Mejor apurémonos o llegarás tarde."

Sacudió la cabeza y luego sus ojos se posicionaron en la mochila ahora sobre mi hombro. Una pequeña arruga en su frente.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo?"… preguntó.

-"Llevando tus libros adentro. Parecía pesada"… comencé a caminar antes de que pudiera pedirme de vuelta su mochila. Yo la cargaría. Quería que cada hombre en los alrededores me viera llevando su mochila. Ya había tenido que lidiar con su alma gemela. No quería estar forzado a verla con alguien más. Comenzaba a replantearme mi reclamo.

-"Oh. Bueno, sí. Nos dieron un montón de información en Orientación de primer año, luego tuve que ir a la librería y recoger algunos libros que no tenía. Esta es la única clase que tengo hoy. Aparentemente este profesor es estricto y no quiero perder un día de clases".

Amaba escucharla hablar. Cuando llegamos a la puerta, la abrí y di un paso hacia atrás para que ella pudiera entrar. Miró hacia el árbol donde yo había estado cuando ella llegó y entonces se volvió a mí.

-"Te vi con una chica y, ¿ella se desnudaba para ti? ¿Cambió de opinión y decidió que desnudarse en público era una mala idea?"… La nota burlona en su voz me hizo sonreír.

-"Quería que le firmara su sujetador. Le dije que no firmo sujetadores; entonces te vi y le devolví su rotulador para poder alcanzarte antes de que alejaras".

-"Oh"… respondió y se detuvo en la puerta que decía 312. –"Y, ¿por qué no firmas sujetadores?"

¿Estaba coqueteándome? Maldita sea, ese brillo travieso en sus ojos me vuelve loco. Cerré la distancia entre nosotros y bajé mi cabeza hasta que mi boca estuvo justo al lado de su oreja.

-"Solamente hay un sujetador que me gustaría firmar"… La respiración de Bella se atascó y sonreí para mí mismo antes de alejarme de nuevo.

Quería besarla. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que tuve sus labios sobre los mios

Entré en el salón desesperado por controlarme a mí mismo. Inhalar su aroma hizo que mis sentidos estuvieran en alerta máxima. Bella entró mientras yo sostenía la puerta para ella. Los pantalones vaqueros que llevaba acunaban su trasero como una segunda piel. Era imposible no mirarla caminando a través de la sala. Quitando mi mirada de ella, examiné a los otros estudiantes para ver quien más la observaba. No los quería mirando.


	7. Chapter 7

Bella

¿Él habló en mi cabeza, o me volví completamente loca? No fui capaz de concentrarme en nada de lo que mi profesor de cálculo dijo. Por suerte, era una breve bienvenida y una visión general del plan de estudios. Luego nos despidió. Estaba segura de que me

perdí algo importante, pero Damon Salvatore se encontraba a mí lado. Todas las miradas femeninas en la habitación se centraron en él y mi cuerpo cosquilleaba cada vez que rozaba su brazo contra el mío, y a mí parecer pasaba mucho. Casi como si fuera a propósito, se aseguró de hacerlo lo suficiente como para mantenerme agotada.

Mi mochila seguía colgada en su brazo cuando nos fuimos, por lo que me vi obligada a soportar a todas los fans que lo detuvieron para preguntarle acerca de su concierto, deslizarles su número y prometerle todo, desde una garganta profunda a un espectáculo de desnudos. Si no fuera por el hecho de que él cargaba mi mochila y que yo quería ver si seguía hablando en mi cabeza, me hubiese ido y lo habría dejado con sus admiradoras.

-"Sígueme"… dijo Damon mientras me tomaba del brazo y me apartó una chica en mitad de su frase.

Tuve que correr para seguirle el paso mientras me conducía hacia un gran árbol de roble detrás del edificio.

Había una mesa de picnic debajo de él. ¿Se está escondiendo?

-"No me notarán desde aquí atrás"… explicó, asegurándose que el árbol bloqueara la vista de los demás antes de sentarse en la mesa de picnic. Algo sobre verlo allí sentado me pareció familiar. Casi como si estuviera experimentando un déjà vu. Sonrió como si hubiera leído mi pensamiento.

-"Me sorprende que te hayas ido y huido de la última chica. Si la hubieras traído aquí, seguramente hubieras conseguido algo de acción. Ella se disponía a ofrecerte tu primogénito".

Damon rió y sacudió la cabeza.

-"Voy a pasar. No es mi tipo".

Hasta ahora no estaba segura de cual era su tipo. No sólo parece acecharme, sino que no lo había visto con nadie más. ¿Era porque yo era un desafío?

-"¿Por qué el interés en mí? Si te ofrezco desnudarte, ¿huiras? ¿Soy el único juguete con el cual nunca has jugado?"…

Me aseguré de sonreír mientras hice la pregunta. No quería sonar como una idiota, pero realmente quería saber por qué yo. Había un montón de chicas disponibles más que dispuestas a hacer lo que él quisiera, cuando quiera. Damon dejó caer mi mochila en los tablones de madera de la mesa y lentamente se puso de pie. Sus ojos se fijaron en mí y la intensidad de su mirada casi me asustó. A veces sus ojos no parecían reales. Parecían antinaturales maravillosamente antinaturales e inquietantes.

-"Entiende esto, Isabella Swan" comenzó con una voz sexy y profunda, -"Si alguna vez te ofreces a desnudarse para mí, entonces tendrás mi completa atención".

Oh, Dios mío.

Tragando saliva me las arreglé para dar un asentimiento de cabeza.

Damon no retrocedió, sino que se acercó más hasta que quedé presionada contra el árbol.

-"No eres un juego. Nunca serás un juego para"… mí dijo mientras trazaba mi mandíbula con la punta de su dedo. El anhelo en sus ojos era demasiado fuerte. No tenía ningún sentido. Acabábamos de conocernos ayer. ¿Por qué reaccionó de esta manera con él? ¿Y por qué mi corazón se vuelve loco cuando está cerca?

-"Ha pasado mucho tiempo. No debería besarte"… susurró antes de que su boca cubriera la mía. Sus palabras no tenían sentido, pero desaparecieron en el fondo de mi mente, cuando su lengua se deslizó en mi boca y el rico sabor extraño y decadente se burló de mis sentidos. Mis manos volaron hasta sus hombros y me aferré por mi querida vida.

Mis rodillas se debilitaron y necesité ayuda, pero sobre todo, sólo quería mantenerlo allí. Justo así. Aspiré el aroma cálido y oscuro que me envolvió mientras su cuerpo me llenó. Sus dientes rozaron mi labio inferior y gemí cuando sus labios empezaron a besar el lugar detrás de mi oreja. El calor de su aliento cosquilleó mi piel. Agarrando con fuerza su camisa, lo acerqué más. Una de sus rodillas se deslizó entre mis piernas y se instaló

entre ellas, causando que chispas de placer se dispararan a través de mí.

-"Ah"… grité cuando movió su rodilla hacia arriba. Mi cuerpo se estremeció en respuesta. Damon hundió la cabeza en la curva de mi cuello y el hombro. Su respiración pesada acompañado por su repentino silencio me dijo que esto iba a terminar. No quería que terminara pero por otra parte, la forma en que reaccioné ante un inocente beso podría significar que no estaba lista para los besos de Damon Salvatore. Empecé a moverme y sus brazos apretaron su agarre en mi cintura.

-"No. Por favor. Todavía no. Déjame disfrutar esto".

El sonido suplicante en su voz mientras sus palabras fueron pronunciadas contra mi piel me obligó a hacer lo que me pedía. ¿Quién podía decirle que no? Su respiración pesada hizo correr pensamientos muy malos por mi cabeza. Sus brazos se deslizaron alrededor de mí y me acercó a él mientras bajaba su rodilla, pero su pierna quedó allí, entre las mías.

-"¿Vendrás el viernes al concierto? Te quiero allí"… dijo cuando por fin levantó la cabeza

para mirarme.

No era mi tipo. Él no era seguro. Pero no me importaba. Yo era una estudiante universitaria. Había estado segura lo suficiente en mi vida. Ya era hora irme un poco hacia el lado salvaje.

-"Sí, iré".

Damon cerró los ojos con alivio y una sonrisa tiró de la comisura de sus labios.

-"Estaba preparado para sobornarte. Fue más fácil de lo que pensé"… respondió.

-"Sobornarme, ¿eh? Tal vez debería haberme hecho la difícil por más tiempo".

Damon bajó la mirada y estudió mis labios.

-"¿Qué es lo que quieres, Bella? Sólo pídelo".

Guau. Otra vez fue un poco intenso.

-"Um, bueno, ahora quiero tomar una siesta porque no dormí suficiente anoche".

Seguro no era la respuesta que él esperaba, pero era cierto.

Damon dio un paso atrás y de pronto sentí frío.

-"No dejes que Rose te haga hacer cosas que no quieres. Ella no necesita dormir tanto como tú".

¿Se relacionaban? Nada tenía sentido. Parecía cercana a él, pero no eran una pareja o algo remotamente parecido a eso.

-"Soy una chica grande. Puedo manejar a Rose".

Damon dejó escapar una débil risa y asintió con la cabeza.

-"Sí. Lo sé".

Damon

-"No te recuerda tampoco. Esperaba que me olvidara. Pero, ¿por qué no te recuerda a ti?"…

Sentí su llegada, pero esperé hasta que Bella estuvo lo suficientemente lejos para darme la vuelta y mirarlo.

Edward, el espíritu vudú que una vez reclamó el alma de Bella, se encontraba de pie a varios metros de distancia de mí. Había pensado que ir a buscarla con la advertencia de poner fin a su mundo sería suficiente para mantenerlo alejado. El chico estaba al borde de la estupidez.

-"No te concierne. Te sugiero que vuelvas a Vilokan y juegues con tus amigos allí. Mi paciencia contigo se está acabando, príncipe Vudú".

Me miró y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

-"No estoy haciendo nada malo. La dejé en paz. Sólo vine a ver si estaba bien. Antes de que aparecieras, proteger a Bella era la única vida que conocía".

Edward había sido el ángel oscuro de Bella. Uno que ella no sabía que existía. Su enferma y retorcida reclamación a su alma fue algo que hizo su padre, el vudú señor de los muertos.

-"Has jodido el futuro de Bella lo suficiente. Ahora está aprendiendo lo que es vivir una vida humana normal. Soy el único que necesita para asegurar su protección. No toleraré que estés por aquí. Esto no es asunto tuyo".

Edward comenzó a decir algo más cuando Rose apareció a mi lado.

-"Bueno, mira qué demonios ha traído el agua"… dijo con un suspiro y se dejó caer sobre la mesa. –"¿Es necesario te de una lección para que aprendas? Porque voy a disfrutarlo cada segundo".

La mirada penetrante de Edward se convirtió en una de odio cuando se enfocó en Rose. No había amor entre ellos dos.

-" Ella no te recuerda tampoco"… gruño Edward.

-"Ooooh, mira, Damon. Sigue siendo tan rápido como lo ha sido siempre. Que afortunados somos, ¿no?"

-"No me iré hasta que uno de ustedes me explique lo que le ocurrió a Bella"… exigió Edward.

Rose se rió y supe que su pequeña pelea de sarcasmos terminó. El príncipe Vudú presionó los límites.

-"Bella está bien. Se está encontrando a sí misma sin la pretensión de la maldad en su alma".

Edward comenzó a dar un paso adelante y Rose se encontró cerca de su rostro en menos de una décima de segundo. Se movió a una velocidad inhumana y miré a mí alrededor rápidamente para asegurarme de que nadie la había visto.

-"Da un paso más en ese camino y te rebanaré en pedacitos"… dijo entre dientes.

-"Tienes que irte. Esta es la última advertencia Edward"… no discutió. Se fue.

Rose maldijo y se dio la vuelta para mirarme.

-"Maldita sea. Tenía la esperanza de que se quedara aquí. Eso habría sido divertido. He estado esperando patear su culo vudú desde hace un año".

-"Sería algo divertido de ver concordé. Pero tenemos que irnos a trabajar. Ha habido un terremoto en Haití. Fue muy malo". Rose suspiró.

-"Supongo que tendré que ir, esta vez".

Sorprendido por su falta de entusiasmo, me detuve y levanté una ceja.

-"Oh, no me mires así. Me gusta ser una universitaria. Es mucho más divertido que tratar con personas muertas".


	8. Chapter 8

Bella

Elena estaba frente a su armario con varios conjuntos colocados sobre nuestras camas cuando entré en la habitación. Pasé el resto del día revisando mis clases,

reuniéndome con profesores, y encontrando una cafetería lo suficientemente cerca como para pasar por las mañanas en mi camino a cada clase.

-"¿Los armarios vomitan?"… pregunté mientras cerraba la puerta y esquivaba el lío que tenía delante.

-"Tal vez"… se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo. –"No tengo nada que ponerme. Nada".

Sabía a ciencia cierta que tenía suficiente ropa para vestir a un pequeño país. Lo que ella quería decir era que no tenía nada que ponerse en una cita. Debía ser alguien que realmente le gustaba, porque no la había visto volverse loca eligiendo ropa en años.

-"¿Quién es el afortunado?"… pregunté, levantado una falda azul que me pertenecía y su blusa azul para poder sentarme en mi cama.

-"Jasper. El chico del club"… Elena aplaudió. –"¡Y no creerás esto Está la misma fraternidad que Klaus. Quieren que nosotras vayamos a cenar esta noche y a ver una película".

Oh, no. Eso no funcionaría.

-"Umm, bueno, veamos, he aquí la cuestión. Klaus tiene una novia o está obviamente en una relación. Lo vi anoche en el club. Sabes que no hago dramas y esto es un drama serio. Tendrás que decirle «no gracias» a Klaus por mí".

La cara de Elena cayó y dejó caer la chaqueta roja que había estado sosteniendo en el espejo.

-"Bella, por favor. Esto es importante para mí. Jasper es, él es como, yo no he sentido esto por nadie, desde, pues desde…" Vi lágrimas en sus ojos mientras me miraba tristemente.

-"¿Desde Stefan?"… pregunté.

Ella suspiró y asintió.

-"No es tan fuerte como lo que sentía por Stefan, pero acabo de conocerlo. Hace que mi corazón se acelere y me hormiguea todo cuando me toca. Él no es Stefan. Nadie lo será. Pero cuando estoy con él mi corazón no duele".

Bueno, mierda. Finalmente encuentra a un chico con quien seguir adelante y es un amigo de mi ex. Jodidamente perfecto.

-"Estoy segura de que Jasper querrá salir contigo aunque yo no salga con Klaus"…le aseguré.

Elena se acercó y empujó la ropa que estaba a mí lado fuera de su camino y se sentó.

-"Estoy segura de que sí. Pero no lo conozco muy bien. Nos acabamos de conocer. Tomamos un café hoy y terminamos hablando. Sólo quiero tenerte junto a mí en

nuestra primera cita oficial. Me sentiré mejor sabiendo que no estoy sola".

Doble mierda.

-"¿Qué pasa con la novia de Klaus? Por favor, dime que es una psicópata y puede venir tras mi cabeza si me voy a alguna parte con él. Esta sería mi única salida".

-"Jasper me dijo que Klaus y Victoria no son pareja. Ella está en la hermandad que se junta con su fraternidad. Ha estado tras él durante más de un año. Klaus tolera su aferramiento, pero hasta que te vio entrar en el club no había tenido un problema con esto. Ahora está poniendo un alto a las cosas con Victoria. Jasper dijo que tú eres de todo lo que habla desde que te vio. Vamos, será divertido. Te necesito allí".

Ese era un problema. Miré los suplicantes ojos de Elena, y supe que no sería capaz de decir que no.

-"¿A qué hora estarán aquí?"… pregunté y ella saltó y chilló.

-"A las siete respondió". Eran sólo las tres. ¿Por qué se preparaba tan temprano?

-"Tenemos cuatro horas. ¿Por qué el pánico de la ropa?"

Miranda rodó los ojos.

-"Porque me tomará cuatro horas hacer todo lo que tengo que hacer para estar presentable".

Recogí la ropa que había dejado en mi cama y la llevé a la suya y la dejé caer.

-"Quita tu ropa. Tomaré una siesta. Si haré esto, entonces definitivamente necesito dormir un poco. Estoy agotada".

-"Bien. Buscaré algo para que te pongas. Pero prométeme que te levantarás con tiempo de sobra para ducharte y depilarte las piernas. Voy a elegirte una mini. A Klaus siempre le han gustado tus piernas".

-"Ugh".

Damon

Una adolescente no le prestó atención a una señal de alto. Todo era muy familiar. La diferencia era que yo no estuve acechando esta alma.

Ella no me había intrigado. El aplastado auto estaba envuelto alrededor de un poste de electricidad. Sus padres se encontraban a un lado, llorando mientras la desesperada esperanza en sus ojos se mantenía enfocada en el auto. Querían que existiera alguna posibilidad de que su hija estuviera con vida. Que cuando la grúa tirara del coche, la encontraran dentro, con vida. Yo sabía que no lo estaba. Su alma comenzaba a desprenderse, ya sintiendo mi presencia.

Metí la mano en los escombros y atraje el alma. Ella vino de buena gana. La mirada confusa en su rostro cuando se miró a sí misma y luego hacia sus padres era la que veía todos los días. No entendía todavía que ya no estaba en el cuerpo.

-"Vamos, chica, tiempo de irnos. Tendrás otra vida antes de que te des cuenta. Di adiós a esta"… le informó Rose mientras la tomaba de la mano y se fueron.

No me quedé a esperar a que sus padres averiguaran que sus peores temores eran ciertos. Tuve suficiente de esto durante un día. Sólo quería ir a ver a Bella, pero aún tenía miles de almas que recoger.

Caminé hacia la camioneta que se había volcado en un intento de no chocar con el coche de la chica. Me detuve donde los paramédicos le estaba realizando la RCP al conductor. Mientras los paramédicos trabajaban para salvarlo, su alma se liberó ya de su cuerpo y miraba a su cáscara vacía. Rose apareció a mi lado y sin mediar palabra lo tomó de la mano , diciéndole que volvería a empezar de nuevo y , tal vez , en su próxima

vida podría evitar una panza cervecera.

Bella

-"Esto es injusto. Completamente injusto"… Elena frunció el ceño en el espejo frente a nosotras.

-"He pasado horas preparándome. Tú pasaste menos de media hora y aun así te ves mejor".

Elena estaba preciosa. Había labrado su cabello en rizos salvajes perfectamente alrededor de su cara. El top rojo combinado con una falda lápiz plateada que llegaba a sus rodillas resaltaba todas las curvas que tenía. Jasper no tenía ninguna posibilidad. En serio, estás confundida.

-"Te ves sexy. Acéptalo y vámonos"… le contesté antes de que pudiera cambiar su ropa de nuevo.

-"¿Estás segura?¿No estás mintiéndome?"… Seguía de pie frente al espejo, jugando con la blusa y el cabello.

-"Digo la verdad. Vamos. Probablemente ya están esperándonos. Y ya quería terminar con esto".

-"Tal vez debería haberme puesto las botas. Tú te ves mortal con esas botas de cuero"… respondió Elena sin moverse.

Eché un vistazo a las botas hasta las rodillas que me puse con la mini falda azul de jean que Elena me obligo a usar.

-"Puedes llevar las botas si quieres. No me importa. Yo buscaré otra cosa que ponerme".

Elena frunció el ceño.

-"No. Esas botas no combinan con lo que llevo puesto. Además, acabarías poniéndote tus Converse o algo ridículo como eso. Es un milagro que pudiera obligarte a usarlas. No estropearé mi suerte ahora".

Sonreí porque tenía razón. Si me quitaba las botas me pondría mis converse.

-"Entonces, vamos"… Le contesté, y abrí la puerta.

-"Está bien. Bien. Vale. Puedes hacer esto"… Se recordó a sí misma en el espejo, luego se volvió y se dirigió a mi camino. Quizás podría sacarla de aquí antes de la medianoche.

-"De acuerdo, Elena. Es sólo un chico y esto es sólo una cita"… Le aseguré mientras la empujaba hacia la puerta y al pasillo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-"Tienes razón. Es sólo un chico. Es sólo una cita".

Hicimos nuestro camino hacia la gran sala donde habían dicho que se reunirían con nosotros. Podía oír risas femeninas y voces profundas mientras nos acercábamos.

-"Los escucho"… susurró Elena.

Sip. Suena como que están entreteniendo a algunas de nuestras vecinas contesté. Quizá Klaus vería a alguien que le gustara y me dejaría en paz. Entonces, ella podría lidiar con la loca de Victoria.

Entramos en la sala para ver a Klaus hablando y riendo con una chica a la cual yo no había conocido aún, pero que vi el día anterior, cuando nos mudamos. Las chicas siempre coqueteaban con Klaus. Tenía ese tipo de personalidad amigable. Los ojos de Jasper se enfocaron sobre Elena instantáneamente. La sonrisa en su rostro mientras la miraba hizo que todo esto valiera la pena. Me gustaba este chico.

Jasper le dio un codazo a Klaus mientras nos acercábamos y dejó de hablar con la pelirroja y se volvió para mirarnos. Sus ojos pasaron sobre mí lentamente. La chica con la que había estado hablando extendió la mano y le apretó el brazo y le dijo algo sobre verlo mañana por la noche.

Casi me reí. Él planeaba una cita con otra chica mientras me esperaba.

Esto no tiene precio. Si no estuviera yendo a esta cita por Elena, usaría eso como mi excusa y me echaría atrás. Sin embargo, no podía hacerle eso a ella. No cuando Jasper tenía la mirada de adoración reverente en sus ojos mientras la miraba fijamente. Sí, tendría que lidiar con Klaus Romeo toda la noche. Quizá Elena y la pelirroja podrían conocerse y ellas podrían ir juntas a la cita doble la próxima vez.

-"Bella, guau. Te ves increíble"… dijo Klaus mientras daba un paso hacia mí, dejando atrás a su nueva amiga.

-"Por favor no dejes que te interrumpa"… contesté, volviendo la atención a la chica que dejó esperando su respuesta.

Él estaba nervioso. Le sonreí tranquilizadoramente.

-"En serio, Klaus. Me da lo mismo. Termina tu conversación. No tengo prisa".

Klaus me observó un momento y pude ver indecisión en su rostro. Ya no era la enamorada adolescente que él dejó atrás. Ese barco había zarpado. Negó con la cabeza y cerró la distancia entre nosotros y puso su mano en mi espalda baja.

-"Estoy listo para irnos. Sólo era amigable".

El ceño fruncido en el rostro de la joven decía lo contrario. Moví su mano de mi espalda y di un paso atrás.

-"Si la estabas invitando a salir, por favor, ve a terminar lo que empezaste. No seas grosero". Susurré.

Él dejó escapar un suspiro.

Joder.

Lo observé mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo en señal de frustración. Lo conocía muy bien. Podía leer su lenguaje corporal.

-"No se suponía que escucharas eso. Maldita sea. He jodido esto. Invitarla a salir esperándote era una falta de respeto. Lo siento".

Me encogí de hombros.

-"Sólo estoy en esta cita porque Elena me lo rogó. Sabes que no puedo decirle que no. Así que no te preocupes. Te diría que puedes llevar a la pelirroja en mi lugar, pero Elena me necesita esta noche. Por lo tanto, estás atrapado conmigo".

Los ojos de Klaus se agrandaron.

-"Espera. No. Yo no quiero estar en una cita con alguien más. Quiero estar contigo. Te he echado de menos. Eso de ahí atrás era sólo yo siendo un idiota. Estoy acostumbrado a invitar a las chicas a salir cuando una me parece entretenida. Pero es un hábito. La rechazaría a ella y a cualquiera si tuviera la oportunidad de salir contigo en su lugar".

Bueno, eso era dulce, pero lamentable. Porque, hábito o no, yo no era lo suficientemente estúpida como para creerle.

-"Ese hábito tuyo no es saludable y es mezquino. Ve a terminar lo que empezaste. Voy a esperarte con Elena y Jasper"… Contesté y caminé hacia la puerta, donde Elena y Jasper habían ido para darnos algo de privacidad. No es que la necesitáramos.

-"Lamento el retraso. Una vez que él termine de planear su cita de mañana, nos iremos".

Jasper cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-"Estúpido"… murmuró. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, me miró disculpándose. –"Lo lamento. Él es un mujeriego. Pero supongo que ya sabes eso".

-"En realidad, no lo sabía. En el instituto no coqueteó con nadie más que conmigo. El Klaus que yo conozco nunca habría hecho eso. Esto me molesta".

-"Me gustaría que le dieras un plantón y regresarás al dormitorio. Puedes llamar a Damon Salvatore, ya que está caliente tras tu cuerpo y sorprenderlo con tu culo sexy". Elena se había vuelto loca. Klaus se molestaría.

-"¿Conoces a Damon Salvatore?"…Preguntó Jasper. –"¿Cómo el cantante de Cold Soul?"

Pude oír la incredulidad en su voz.

-"Sí que lo conoce. Lo vi llevar sus libros a clase hoy"… dijo Elena con aire de suficiencia. No me había dado cuenta de que ella lo vio todo.

-"Está bien, estoy listo. Una vez más, lamento todo esto"… dijo Klaus mientras se acercaba a nosotros.

-"Eres un idiota"… dijo Jasper. –"Un estúpido idiota".

Klaus dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración.

-"Sí, lo sé".


	9. Chapter 9

Bella

Si Klaus se disculpaba una vez más, le metería un palito de pan en la garganta. Así por lo menos se callaría. Traté de cambiar el tema muchas veces, y cuando eso no funciono, comencé a unirme a la conversación de Elena y Jasper. Lo cual funcionó bastante

bien por un tiempo, pero ahora estaban apretujados, susurrándose al oído y dejándonos a Klaus y a mí a un lado, con el bolso entre nosotros como una barrera.

-"¿Vas a perdonarme?"… preguntó Klaus.

-"No estoy enojada, Klaus. No hay nada que perdonar. Vine a esta cita por Elena. Nunca accedí a venir para pasar tiempo contigo. Así que, por favor, hablemos de otra cosa. Era un disco rayado".

-"¿Así que este desinterés que recibo de tu parte no es porque fuera un imbécil, sino porque realmente no te importaba verme para empezar?"…preguntó con un poco de sorpresa en su voz.

-"Exactamente. Eres un viejo amigo. Fue agradable verte la otra noche, pero eso es todo. Estoy aquí por Elena".

Klaus se echó hacia atrás en su asiento y jugueteó con la servilleta sobre el plato.

-"Tuve una oportunidad para hacerte cambiar de opinión y metí la pata". Hizo un mohín. Fantástico.

-"Tuvimos nuestro momento. Es un buen recuerdo, pero ahora somos más maduros. Las cosas cambian".

-"Tú dejándome sin aliento cuando entras en una habitación no ha cambiado"… respondió cuando levantó sus ojos para mirarme.

Eso podría ser lo suficientemente dulce como para halagarme si yo estuviera interesada. No era más que un buen amigo. Estiré la mano y le apreté la suya.

-"Gracias. Fue agradable oír eso. Pero podemos concordar en ser solo amigos. De esta forma, cuando tu hábito de invitar a salir a otras chicas se interponga en el camino, nos reiremos de ello"… bromeé.

Klaus me dio una sonrisa torcida.

-"Dios, te he extrañado".

-"Bueno, yo realmente no te he echando tanto de menos"…le respondí, luego me eche a reír al ver la expresión lastimada de su rostro.

-"Bromeo. También te extrañé. Tal vez. Cuando pensaba en él. Lo cual no era mucho en el último año".

-"¿Acabaron por allí? Porque si escucho a Klaus disculparse una vez más lo lanzaré en el tráfico"… dijo Jasper desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-"Sí, todo está bien. Somos amigos y Klaus puede invitar a salir a quien quiera, cuando quiera". contesté. Jasper estudió a Klaus por un momento con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro, y luego forzó una sonrisa.

-"Si llegaron a ese arreglo, entonces nosotros también". Elena asintió

-"Si. Suena como un buen plan. Además, Bella tiene una cita con Damon Salvatore el viernes por la noche. Él le dio pases de backstage para su concierto. Y también me dejará entrar".

-"¿Cómo sabes eso? No le había dicho nada al respecto todavía".

Ella se encogió de hombros –"Rose"… me lo dijo.

Imagínate. Rose se aseguraba de que yo fuera. Ya había descubierto que Elena me hacia hacer cosas que yo no quería. Después de esta noche, sin embargo, realmente quería ir.

Damon Salvatore no parecía ser una mala decisión después de tener una cita con un chico "normal y agradable". Por lo menos, cuando estaba con Damon, actuaba como si yo fuera la única persona para él.

-"¿Acabas de conocerlo ayer por la noche en el club?"… preguntó Klaus con el ceño fruncido en su rostro.

-"No. Él recogió sus zapatos cuando llegamos aquí ayer. Ella dejó caer una caja entera de zapatos en la calle. Se bajó de su gran y diabólica motocicleta y los recogió, llevándolos a nuestro dormitorio. Creo que la está acosando". Elena subió y bajo las cejas.

-"Su banda no es conocida por su buena reputación. Son ruidosos y se meten en problemas. Andar con él no es seguro, Bella". Klaus no sonó convincente.

-"Hasta ahora ha sido de lo más agradable, educado y muy atento"… respondí mientras me deslizaba fuera de mi asiento. No me podría a defender a Damon de Klaus. Eso sería ridículo.

-"Lo importante es que mi mejor amiga está saliendo con el cantante de Cold Soul y tengo pases backstage. No nos salgamos del tema "… intervinó Elena. Jasper no parecían realmente entusiasmado con esto, tampoco. Ahora los dos fruncían el ceño.

Un poco de celos sería bueno para Jasper. Elena estaba haciéndolo parecer demasiado fácil.

-"¿Por qué te dio boletos backstage?"… preguntó Jasper mientras tomaba la mano de Elena.

-"Porque sabía Bella no iría sin mí"… respondió ella. También tenía razón. Yo no era lo suficientemente valiente como para aparecer en escena si ella no estaba a mi lado.

-"Umm"… Fue la única respuesta de Jasper. Pobre chico. Quería protestar, y sabía que no tenía derecho porque acababa de conocerla.

-"Así que, ¿Qué película vamos a ver?"… pregunté cambiando de tema.

-"Bueno, iba a sugerir una película de acción, ya que hay varias que me gustaría ver, pero después de escuchar que ustedes saldrán con una banda de rock a finales de esta semana, siento la necesidad de intensificar mi juego. Así que cualquiera de romance que quieran ver, yo estoy dispuesto". respondió Jasper.

Elena se rió.

-"Oh, estás de suerte. Ya vi la única película de romance que está en cartelera. Y fue bastante mala".

-"Gracias a Dios"… suspiró dramáticamente Klaus.

-"Película de acción, entonces… anunció Jasper.

Damon

Me senté en el borde de la cama de Bella y miré el reloj por enésima vez en un lapso de diez minutos.

-"¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado fuera?"... le pregunté a Rose mientras ella entraba en la habitación.

-"Yo estaba contigo, ¿Recuerdas?"

Estaba, pero Rose volvió a casa antes que yo. Había empezado a preocuparme por Bella, porque no tenía a ninguno de los dos cuidándola.

-"Antes de señalar que llegué una hora antes que tú, también podría decir que hice una breve parada en el camino. Le eché un vistazo a la madre de Bella e hice un chequeó, para ver si sentía a ese jodido príncipe vudú por aquí cerca. Se ha ido. Y su mamá está bien".

No podía enfadarme con ella por eso.

-"Ella está con él".

Rose se limitó a asentir. Ella y yo sabíamos que esto tenía que suceder. No podía evitarlo. Su corazón tenía que elegir. Pero, maldita sea, era difícil. Hoy ella se había derretido contra mí de la forma en que solía hacerlo. No me había alejada, me quería. Sé que parte de ella recuerda. Su cuerpo respondía a mí. Tenía que creer que su corazón era lo suficientemente fuerte como para recuperar su memoria. La calidez de la

presencia de su alma se apoderó de mí.

-"Está de vuelta"… le dije, levantándome. Había entrado en el edificio.

-"Voy a ver qué puedo averiguar. Pero pórtate bien en la esquina"…dijo Rose, mandándome lejos. No era visible a los seres humanos en esta forma. Me aparté de pie en un rincón de su habitación y esperé.

La puerta se abrió y ella entró con Elena charlando alegremente.

No podía entender lo que decían, porque en lo único que podía centrarme era en las botas de tacón alto y la falda corta que Bella llevaba.

INFIERNOS. Los quemaría tan pronto como los sacara de su cuerpo.

Podría provocar guerras por la forma en que estaba vestida. Lo perseguiría y mataría si él la tocaba. Tomaría su triste alma así fuera o no su momento.

Rose se aclaró la garganta y aparté la mirada del cuerpo deliciosamente vestido de Bella para mirarla. Debió de haber leído la intención en mi cara, porque me dio una mirada de advertencia. Esas botas desaparecerían. La falda, también.

-"Eso no fue tan malo, ¿verdad?"… preguntó Elena, sonriéndole a Bella.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco y abrió la cremallera de las botas. Tal vez no las quemaría después de todo. En cambio, las escondería. A ver si podría conseguir que se las quitara para mí alguna vez.

-"Sacudes el mundo de Klaus. ¿Cuando llegó a ser tan arrogante? Caray. Me encanta el hecho de que le dijeras que no te importa que invitara a salir a alguna vagabunda. ¿Y qué pasa con eso? Quiero decir estaba aquí para recogerte y ella parecía una larva. ¿Muy desesperada?"

Bella se sacó la bota lentamente y si yo pudiera babear, estoy bastante seguro de que lo haría. Maldición, esto era sexy. Cogió la otra bota e hizo lo mismo.

-"No me importa. Se puede quedar con él. ¿Por qué salí con el chico tres años? Ya ni lo recuerdo".

Sus palabras interrumpieron mi imaginación lasciva y levanté de golpe mi cabeza para mirarla a la cara. ¿A ella no le gusta? ¿Qué? Pero él era su alma gemela.

-"Es diferente de lo que recuerdo. Es aburrido".

Rosee sonrió en mi dirección. Bella cogió el botón de su camisa.

Oh, sí.

Luego, la puerta del baño se abrió y salió una Rose muy visible.

-"¿Así que, ustedes, perras se fueron a divertir sin mi?"… preguntó, interrumpiendo a Bella cuando ella iba a desabrochar su camisa. Maldita sea, Rose.

-"Elena se la pasó increíble. Yo sufrí por ella y me la debe a lo grande".

Realmente no le había gustado... y comenzaba a desabrocharse la camisa de nuevo.

-"Kluas no estuvo tan mal. Simplemente comenzó su noche invitando a otra chica a salir mientras esperaba por Bella. Llegamos en esa parte. Bella lo manejó brillante y cómicamente, pero él es un idiota".

¿Klaus invitó a alguien más? ¿Acaso el chico no vio lo que Bella vestía? Maldita sea. Puede que no tenga que preocuparme de esto en absoluto. Él era un idiota. El último botón de la camisa de Bella se vino abajo y la dejó caer al suelo. Me moví para poder hundirme en la cama y mirar.

-"Está emocionada por la noche del viernes. No lo quiere admitir, pero yo lo sé"… dijo Elena, recogiendo la camisa desechada de Bella y tirándola hacia ella.

-"¿Cambiaste de opinión acerca de chicos de la banda?"… Preguntó Rose. No estaba seguro de lo que quería decir, pero me gustaría preguntárselo en cuanto ella saliera de aquí.

Bella levantó un hombro y yo oré por todo lo que era sagrado, que se quitara ese sujetador rosa. Esto podría ser considerado una invasión a su privacidad, pero yo era la Muerte, maldita sea. Debería tener algunos privilegios.

-"He decidido no juzgar un libro por su cubierta. No puede lastimarme darle a Damon Salvatore una oportunidad".

-"Él puede querer más que una oportunidad"… murmuró Rose para mis oídos solamente.

Bella comenzó a desabrocharse la falda. Sí, por favor.

-"Voy a ir a ducharme. Ustedes siéntanse libres para hablar de mí, porque sé que lo harán". Les informó Bella y se dirigió al baño justo antes de que su falda se deslizara por sus piernas y cayera al suelo. Tuve la tentación de seguirla allí, pero eso sería un error.

Ella se pondría furiosa si lo supiera. Miré a Rose, quien parecía a punto de echarse a reír de mí.


End file.
